The Clöyne/Gallery
Images and videos of the nightmarish child-eating demonic clown known as The Clöyne from the 2014 Eli Roth horror movie Clown. Gallery Images Cloyne.jpg|The Clöyne. Cloyne legend.jpg|An ancient drawing of the Clöyne resting on the bones of its victims. Cloyne children.jpg|A medieval drawing of the Clöyne luring children into its cave. Cloyne Caught.jpg|A drawing of a wearer trying to get the costume off. Cloyne_Drawing.png Cloyne to Clown.jpg|An drawing of how the Clöyne inspired the Clown. Karlsson finds Costume.jpg|A young Herbert Karlsson finds the Clöyne costume. Bert_Hospital.png|Bert entertains the children at the hospital dressed in the costume. Karlsson Cloyne.png|A drawing of Karlsson when possessed by the Clöyne. Herbert Cloyne.gif|Martin Karlsson restraining his brother and feeding him children as he's possessed by the Clöyne. Mr. Kent McCoy.jpg|Mr. Kent McCoy finds out the party clown is a no show. Kent Costumes.jpg|Kent trying on different clown costumes. Mister Kent McCoy.jpg|Kent dissatisfied. Kent finds Costume.jpg|Kent finds the costume. Mr. Dummothe Clown.jpg|Dummo the Clown. Dummo.jpg|Dummo entertains. Dummo_Meg.jpg Dummo Breakfast.png Kent_Dummo.jpg|Dummo goes to work. Kent Mirror.jpg|Kent gets the makeup off. Kent Wig.jpg|Kent struggling to take the costume off. Kent nose.jpg Kent Stuck.png Kent_Drill.png Kent with Meg.jpg|Kent begs Meg for help in taking the costume off. Nose Ripp.jpg|Meg ripps Kent's clown nose off. Kent Doctor.jpg|Kent at the doctor's. Kent_Knife.jpg|Kent hungry. Kent trunk.jpg Kent Bloody Nose.jpg|Kent's bloody nose. Kent Hunger.jpg|Kent's hunger for children increases. Kent Call.png|Kent calls Karlsson for help. Kent_Karlsson.jpg|Karlsson explaining the legend of the Clöyne to Kent. Kent Free.jpg|Kent attacking Karlsson after he's broken out of his trap. Kent Meg.jpg|Kent showing Meg the book on the Clöyne. Kent Foot.jpg|Kent's foot begins to change. Karlsson_Kent2.jpg|Karlsson tries to kill Kent again. Kill_Yourself.png|"Kill...yourself...before...". Kent_Bites.jpg|Kent McCoy bites a boy's fingers off. Kent face.jpg|Kent's face begins to change. Kent Bus.jpg|Dummo on the run. Clown_Dummo.jpg|Kent meets his first victim, Robbie. Costume_Flesh.jpg|Kent sees his costume has turned to flesh. Kent_Door.jpg Cursed Kent McCoy.jpg|Kent resisting the urge to eat Robbie. Frowny.jpg|Kent McCoy with a gun. Frowny the Clown shoots himself.gif|Kent shoots himself in the mouth, but to no avail. Kent Hardware.jpg|Kent thinking of ways to kill himself. Kent Suicide.jpg|Kent trying to cut his head off. Kent_Changing.jpg|Kent struggling to kill himself. Robbie_Death.jpg|Robbie is accidentally killed by Kent. Kent_Blood.jpg|The cursed Kent McCoy tasting human blood as the result of the Clöyne's demonic power. Kent Locked.jpg|Meg chains Kent. Kent Chained.jpg|Kent imprisoned as the Clöyne takes over. Cloyne Trick.jpg|The Clöyne tricks Jack into letting him go. Kent McCoy.jpg Kent_Clown.jpg|The Clöyne about to kill Colton. Cloyne-Colton2.png Cloyne Colton.gif|The Clöyne eats Colton. Clown Dog.jpg|The McCoys' dog infected by the curse from the clown nose he ate. Cloyne_Face.jpg|The slowly-transforming face of the Clöyne. Clown_Chucky_Cheese.jpg|The Clöyne prowls for another child to devour. Cloyne Golf.jpg|The Clöyne comes out to play. Cloyne_Karlsson.jpg|The Clöyne knocks out Herbert Karlsson. Cloyne_Stare.jpg|The Clöyne's Evil Stare. Cloyne_Deal.jpg|The Clöyne makes a false deal with Meg McCoy. Cloyne Grin.jpg|The Clöyne's Evil Grin. Cloyne_Walt.jpg|The Clöyne kills Meg's father, Walt. Cloyne Transformation.gif|Kent fully transformed into the Clöyne. Jack Hiding.jpg|Jack hiding from the Clöyne. Cloyne_Attack.jpg|The Clöyne attacks Jack McCoy. Cloyne Attack2.gif Cloyne Chained.gif|The Clöyne is chained up. Cloyne_Captive.jpg Cloyne Head.gif|Meg ripps the Clöyne's head off as it attacks one last time. Cloyne Death.jpg|The Clöyne's deathly demise. Cloyne_Costume_Sealed.png|The Clöyne's costume contained, leaving it ambiguous as to whether or not it will come back. Videos Clown|"Clown" fake trailer. Clown Trailer|"Clown" official trailer Category:Galleries